Season 11 (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. It also premiered on the PBS Kids 24/7 Channel in North America as a reboot version on July 4, 2019. Cast Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Doctor Mary (N/A) * Doctor Tom (N/A) * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Liam Dodds (played The King in "A Trip to London, England") * Celina Yuen (played The Queen in "[[A Trip to London, England (battybarney2014's version)|'A Trip to London, England']]") * The Palace Guards (N/A) * Knights * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter (U.K.) 'and 'The Colour of Barney (U.K.) (November 2, 2007) # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) and''' Time Flies (U.K.) (November 3, 2007) # 'Get Well (U.K.) 'and 'Rhyming Time (U.K.) '(November 4, 2007) #Greetings' and 'Discoveries (November 5, 2007) #News to You and 'Slow and Steady! '(November 6, 2007) #Batter Up! and Something's Missing (November 7, 2007) #Picnic and 'Sing Opera '(November 8, 2007) #The Pistachio Touch and '''Just Desserts (November 9, 2007) #'Save the Day 'and The Missing Treasure Chest (November 10, 2007) #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop 'and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) #Picture Perfect and '''You're a Star! (November 12, 2007) #'We're Gonna Get Wet '''and 'Queen for a Day (November 21, 2007) #Barney Can Dance! and '''The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) #'Catch a Sneeze 'and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) #Baby Bop Gets Hurt and '''BJ's Broken Arm (November 25, 2007) #'A Day to Remember 'and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) #Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and 'Big Hugs '(December 2, 2007) #The Secret Mission and '''Make Something Special (December 4, 2007) #'The Carnival 'and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) #Family Trip and 'Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) #Hot! Hot! Hot! and '''One Hat Fits All (December 11, 2007) #'BJ's Scooter Ride '''and 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride (January 4, 2008) #Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and 'A Trip to London, England '(January 5, 2008) #Riff's Funny Symphony and 'Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) #Sing-Along in Season 11 (January 7, 2008) Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of Season 11 centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 and seventeen new kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 20th Anniversary on December 6, 2007 and discontinued on September 2, 2012 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2013. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 9 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on August 22, 2007 and ended in early November 2007. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have the the 2004-2007 Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes '''A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 11 only originally aired in two years (in the United Kingdom). * On July 2, 2017, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also *'Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.)' The Main Cast of Barney & Friends Season 11 (U.K.) (without Rachel, David and Laura) (Fake).png|The Cast of Season 11 (U.K.) Fan-made or Fake Picture of Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop with 3 Old Kids (Rachel, David and Laura) in Season 11.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff with David, Laura and Rachel External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.) Category:Fake Barney in Other Media Category:Fake Original Co-productions Category:Templates